Remnant and the Spartans
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune Arc has disappeared and then reappeared as a leader of several SPARTANs. Will coming back to his home, without his memories, but painfully remembering, clash with his friends, new and old. What happens when the Covenant find a way there? The flood? Rated M because I'm paranoid.


"Stabilizing! Everyone hold on!" the pelicans mic blared.

The four passengers strapped into the A-class Cargo Pelican and prayed for a landing they could walk away from. The SPARTAN XII soldiers were known as Flaws. Oddly, it isn't an insult. The female of the group, Luna, was currently dating James, a well known and trusted SPARTAN. The other male, Raimiro Kirugaya (A OC character that Drag0n Ryo sent me), who is a very independent soldier who is a sniper user and is a master with the katana (several SPARTANs are trained to use bladed weapons since they are usually frontline soldiers and use speed instead of brawn). The final SPARTAN is Jaune Arc. Leader of the little group and the heavy hitter, he loves the Gravity Hammer. Now before we get any farther into details, lets continue with their little predicament:

"Friday! How far till land!?" Jaune's AI, Friday, was just as scared as Jaune was. "Over 250 klicks!"

Everyone, including pilots, "FUCK!" 250 klicks is 250,000 meters. While far, try flying while traveling at nearly five klicks per second. They were flying faster than they should be physically able to, mainly because their ship is made for carrying supplies no bigger than a Mantis Assault Droid or a Warthog. Free falling, its pretty positive that the pilot was shitting herself, maybe.

"Everyone hold on! We're making a sharp stop!" Just as the four passengers grabbed their bars, they were thrusted downwards into their seats as the ship finally stopped its descent. Jaune, Luna, James, and Rai-kun were nearly about to throw up in their helmets. The pilots were dry heaving.

Looking out the windows, the pilots saw pink trees and flat forest floors. The tracker didn't even know where they were.

"Um, SPARTANS. We're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon...

"Team RWBY and (J)NPR, we have a report of a sighing of an unidentified flying object land in the forest. While I know you are still searching for Jaune, we would like you to investigate." The way Professor Ozpin said that, he made it clear they had no choice.

"Yes Headmaster." they all said formally.

"Headmaster, are you sure we will be able to find Jaune? He has shown amazing actions in parkour and has made it clear that it will be difficult to find him. We have the remains from when Mrs. Xiao Lang searched for him after cutting off a strand of her hair." Glynda Goodwitch shuddered at the memory of the remains of the blonde brawler.

"Do not worry Glynda. I'm sure that we will find him. It just takes ti-"

 _"This is Lieutenant Jaune Arc of A-class SPARTAN team "Flaw", if anyone is there, please respond...is there any UNSC base nearby? Please respond."_

"Well I'll be damned.." Ozpin said with a small smile.

* * *

Hey Yang? *Hmm?* Do you think that Jaune is OK?" The blonde brawler could only give a sad smile to her younger sister, Ruby Rose. It was obvious that her sister, Pyrrha, and several females in school (mainly Faunus) were interested in the blonde knight. Well~, they had a pretty big crush on him.

"Don't worry Rubes. I'm sure he's fine~!" Yang was trying to reassure Ruby, but also Pyrrha and the rest. While it's only Ruby and Pyrrha who see him romantically, everyone was seriously worried about him. Nora even stopped being cheerful, and that was the final straw before the full blown search began.

Weiss had stopped calling him dolt and idiot when he wasn't in hearing range, and it was an even bigger shocker when she started blaming herself for his disappearance. Yeah. Not a very happy five weeks.

"Hold up! Beowolves." Pyrrha called. Pyrrha, and everyone else, was glad to stop talking about Jaune and focus on the threats in front of them.

They were about to confront them when a bright purple needle implanted itself in a Beowolf's head.

* * *

At that time...

"...is there any UNSC base nearby? Please respond." Jaune said. Everyone else was walking around the unfamiliar territory on shaky legs. The Pelican wasn't going to be used until they were sure no Covenant, or Forerunners or, god forbid, the Flood were there. They all had nightmares about the parasites that killed millions of Human, Covenant, and even Forerunners.

Walking back to the small group, they began to arm themselves. The pilots took, the female (Dorothy), a Battle Rifle and standard edition pistol, and the male (Mike) took a Assault Rifle and a shotgun.

Luna took a SAW and DMR. James took a Needle Rifle, Pistol, Battle Rifle and his ever present Energy Swords. Rai Rai took his family sword, a Forerunner Suppressor and submachine gun, a Storm Rifle (Covenant), and his Sniper Rifle. Jaune took his sword and shield (on his left leg) a Gravity Hammer on his back, an Assault Rifle, and a Scattershot. The pilots were jealous they weren't physically capable of taking anything heavier than a Rocket launcher or Spartan Laser.

Luna's AI gave her overshields, Jaune's gave him a hologram, Rai-kun's gave him a Drop shield (bubble shield is a secondary ability), and James's gave him Active Camouflage. All had secondary and third abilities: Luna could go use Promethean Vision and Thruster Pack. Jaune could use Hardlight Shield and Regeneration Field. James could use Teleport (Halo: Spartan Assault) and Autosentry. Rai could use Stun Blast and Teleport. (Teleport can only go short distances, but can be used a max of ten times before recharging. Well, in this story.)

The pilots were given portable Bubble Shields and Jetpacks.

Now for armor:

James: EVA helmet (red visor, black coloring), dark gray CQB chest, legs, and arms (black, sixteen inch long knife on the rounded shoulders)

Luna: Purple full body EOD set with white linings on the arms, blue on the legs and a black visor.

Rai-kun: Full body Hayabusa armor, black color with orange outlinings.

Jaune: Full body Rouge armor, pure white color with gold visor. Helmet is like the EVA, but the visor is pushed outwards in square shapes. Look it up.

 _"This is Beacon Academy. Jaune, you finally showed up, eh?"_

Jaune put his finger to a receiver on his helmet, "Beacon Academy? What base is that?"

Ozpin and Glynda were thoroughly shocked, _"Jaune? *sigh* Come up to the big castle on the top of the cliff. We'll explain when you show up."_

"Yes, sir. *turns to the others, who are in turn staring at him* Alright! New orders, head to the castle on the cliff behind us. It's about three miles away, but we'll be around two minutes if we take the Pelican."

"Jaune! Trackers! Watch the trackers!" Jaune's little AI, Friday, was pointing to the bottom of his HUD. Several red dots were appearing. "First, take out all hostiles! James, flank 'em!"

James responded by taking out his needle rifle and going invisible.

James: POV

Taking out his needle rifle, the gray SPARTAN climbed on the big trees around him. By the time he reached the dots, the others had already taken positions around the hostiles. Looking closer, he noted that they were really big, humanoid wolves. _This will be interesting..._

Aiming his rifle, he took out the nearest one with a big purple needle. Looking even closer, he spotted several oddly dressed humans hiding behind the tree line. _Civilians!? Well, more fun for me!"_

Removing his battle rifle, he jumped into the middle of the big dogs, killing one by landing on its head. Spinning, he loosed off several shots with three bullets hitting each target, only killing two. The others had bone like plates protecting them, but they were bullets and hitting bone, the shots wounded them somewhat.

The wolves were quick responders, attacking the gray boy (The SPARTANS haven't yet noticed that they reverted to teenagers, but still keeping all their SPARTAN perks and abilities, Jaune just returned to being seventeen). Going invisible, he dodged their blind swipes and took out his knife, going back to being visible and stabbing one in the eye, cutting deep into its brain. Pulling it out, he blocked a strike towards his leg and pulled a spinning kick into its stomach, with his strength, turning it into liquids.

By this point, several dozens more of the wolves came in to attack with the original seventeen. Luna, Jaune and Rai lept out of their respective places and began mowing them down. Luna laying down heavy fire with her SAW, Rai stabbing and cutting with his sword with practiced finesse, and Jaune smashing them with his Gravity Hammer.

Luna crushed the skull of a wolf, turning and killing around seven more with a hailstorm of high impact bullets. Rai dodged and turned, cutting through them with ease, already splitting several in half in less than a second. James took out his Energy Swords and began pulling off several spins and constant strikes and stabs into a big cluster of nearly forty. Jaune, he was smashing them into paste. His Gravity Hammer had a major ax on the back that had constant sharpening, cleanly cutting through a small group. The end of the pole had a spear head, using it for reverse stabs and strikes.

Jaune's Hammer launched him into the air, upon throwing it to the ground and killing one, only to land on the end and flip into his awaiting hands. With the momentum of the kick, his Hammer swung in a massive arc, crushing several in a bloody circle.

Luna was stomping and shooting nearly fifty in one go. Swinging her huge gun into the stomach of a nearby one and blowing a major hole in its body, upon which she used her Thruster pack to take the advantage towards several wolves, activating her overshields and crushing them by swinging her huge gun unto several spines and faces, killing them.

Rai used his Stun Blast to stop several charging wolves and simultaneously cutting them into small pieces. Teleporting into the air, he blew off the heads of several weakened enemies with his Suppressor. Turning in a low three sixty, he filled the unarmored bellies of the wolves with his submachine gun and Suppressor. Using his Storm Rifle, he demolished seven more with a hailstorm of blue shots.

James spawned his Autosentry and it constantly shot the wolves in perfect ease. Blocking with his Hardlight Shield, Jaune stopped several beasts, allowing Rai to cut them into pieces.

By now, all the wolves were dead and in messy piles. James turned and walked over to the civilians. He then noted: The blonde one was revealing, the caped one was adorable, the dark dressed one with ribbons had a cute little bow, a pink colored one was...vibrating? A young man in green was stoic, but shocked all the same, a girl in almost all white had saucers for eyes, a amazoness looking woman was dry heaving. Weird.

"Are you all alright?" James's voice was tired from the nearly puking from earlier and fighting such weird animals. They seemed to gain their bearings, and ogled the gray SPARTAN. By now, all the other SPARTANs were walking up calmly, like the massacre never happened. The red haired amazoness looked at Jaune and his leg, then paled an unhealthy white.

"J-Jaune?" Hearing his name being squeaked, he looked over the odd group, upon making the others turn pale (and the already pale one was an even unhealthier white). Removing his helmet, he revealed blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and several scars from battle going down his neck and face (One big one curling down his left cheek and down his neck, three claw marks from a Jackal down his right side of his face, and several small ones peppering his upper and lower neck from shrapnel from an exploding Warthog).

The odd group was about to pass ou-, wait they just did. "*Sigh* Guess we're going to have to carry them. Come on. Burn a few calories." Luna gave Jaune a death stare, she was very serious about her weight.

 **Twenty Minutes Later~**

Laying down the group of oddly dressed people into seats of the Pelican, they took off for the "Beacon Academy".

Once they arrived, they were greeted by teenagers...carrying weapons? At least seven hundred teenagers had guns and weapons of all varieties and types. James, being the elected greeter, walked out with his signature weapons on his back or legs. Replacing the needle rifle for a Needler, he put his pistol on his right leg, Needler on the left, his Battle Rifle on his back and his Energy Swords on his hips.

Walking out, he saw a gray haired man sipping a cup of something and a stern looking woman with a riding crop. _Do they have horses or something?_

By the time he took his fifth step away from the Pelican, they students cocked their guns and aimed them on him. Luna did not like that. Not. At. All. Arming herself with the Mantis suit, she walked out, ready to blow these weird students to smithereens. This caused many to start shaking when the big Mantis walked out, along with Rai and the pilots sporting there weapons. What scared them the most was the Gravity Hammer that Jaune had in his hands, the gore still spattered on the blade of it.

"Stop right there, gentlemen." The stern looking woman said, threateningly.

 _"I'm a woman ass hole."_ Luna _hated_ being mistaken for a guy. Just because she has small breasts and the armor holds them in, making them look smaller, doesn't mean she's a guy. Prompting her to insult the woman through the mic in the console.

 **Info: The Cargo Pelican is twice the size of a normal Pelican and can carry up to thirty passengers along with the two pilots. It can carry several crates of rifles, ammo, parts, etc. etc. to the battle field. It can carry one Warthog on the back (which it is) and up to two Mantis Assault Droids or Assault Suits. The Mantis has a AI controlled suit and a human controlled suit.**

The students were shocked, no one ever insults the Witch of Beacon. By now, the passengers woke up and began to slowly walk out of the Pelican, dragging Ruby from the mounted guns. They stopped and looked at the Warthog, then completely stopped at the sight of the Mantis.

"HEY!" Everyone, even Ren and Blake, shouted. Turning, the SPARTANs looked relieved the civilians were awake, while the Beacon residents were relieved that they were alive. Ozpin and Glynda lost contact with them after they passed out.

"Oh, hello Civis. 'Bout time you woke up." Rai greeted the now awake passengers. Ozpin now spoke up, "Now then. Now that we know that our students are safe, may you please follow me for introductions?" Ozpin, again, made it obvious its not an order.

"Sorry sir. But we're going to do it here. We don't know where we are, and we're not going to leave our ship yet." Now everyone, even Glynda and Ozpin, were shocked. No one has ever denied Ozpin's orders.

"Now now, I'm sure we can do this in my-" Ozpin never finished, James turned invisible and returned to visibility with his knife only millimeters from Ozpin's eye.

Glynda was about to attack when this happened, _"Enemy soldiers detected, preparing to fire main cannons."_ The second Mantis, the AI controlled one, walked out. This one had five mini-guns on each arm, an AA gun on its back, a flamethrower on the bottom parts of the arms, and a rocket pack on its shoulders. The rest resembled a normal Mantis Droid. But it was twice the size. (Picture the one with Roman but thinner and deadlier.)

Glynda was about to use her glyphs when a katana was pressed to her back. Rai-kun had snuck behind her and was able to pierce her heart with little pressure applied to the blade.

The students were shocked, having forgot their weapons in their hands. "Now now, sir. I'm sure we can settle it here. We wouldn't want any... _ **issues**_...to arrise now would we?" Jaune said issues with a guttural growl. A trick he learned to interrogate prisoners, rouge soldiers and SPARTANs and many other things.

"Alright then." After those two words, James sheathed his knife, Rai sheathed his sword with a show of flipping it in circles, and the AI controlled Mantis walked back into its case, with Luna following behind it and exiting hers. The pilots put away there weapons and went to check inventory.

With the pilots busy, and everyone somewhat calm and the teams RWBY and (J)NPR going next to their Headmaster, the SPARTANs removed their helmets.

Luna had upper back length, dark brown hair, bright purple eyes and an angelic face. Rai had an Asian set, angled, green eyes, a set jaw, and a stoic gaze. James had (shockingly) thigh long, black hair tied in a long braid, blood red eyes, a firm jaw, calm looks and several scars running down his face. Rai and Luna were clean of facial scars, but had several on their body.

Jaune is what got the most attention, everyone staring at the boy, shocked. Once the others looked at each other, a wave of confusion took over the SPARTANs. They were teenagers! Jaune was still seventeen, Luna, Rai and James the same. But they came to the silent decision to worry later, people in front of them.

"Well, ain't this a little reunion?" came Glynda, for once not so strict. Teams RWBY and NPR were fighting back the urge to hug Jaune, Nora was held back from doing so by Yang and Pyrrha.

"What are your names?"

"Luna Stars. Heavy gunner of the Flaws." Luna gave a polite salute, although they were ready to kill the students just a few moments ago.

"Raimiro Kirugaya. Blade master of the Flaws." He gave a salute.

"James Flawe. Sword and Gun tech of the Flaws." A salute.

"Jaune Arc. Lieutenant and heavy hitter of my squad: Flaws, A-class." A salute.

* * *

 **HOW IS IT? Please PM or review and tell me! I want the lore for the Halo portion of this to be correct!**


End file.
